TADASHI
by Ruda y Cursi
Summary: Recuerdo a aquel chico, era mi tipo ideal, una dulce perla blanca la cual yo amaba, pero nunca pude tener ni mostrarle todo lo que le escribí, esta es la historia de una vieja canción aquella de la de la primera vez que ame. [TsukiYama][Angst][Songfic.][Viñeta]


_Este es un songfic. sin serlo porque me inspire mientras escuchaba la canción de Poli de ZOE pero no se trata de eso no todo bueno no se solo es algo que salio de la nada ojala les guste. Les recomiendo que lo lean mientras escuchan la canción, que como dije es Poli de ZOE _

_**Pareja: **Tsukishima Kei x Yamaguchi Tadashi_

_**ADVERTENCIAS: **Muerte de un personaje. Angust._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de su debido autor._

* * *

><p><em><strong>TADASHI<strong>_

Recuerdo a aquel chico, era mi tipo ideal, una dulce perla blanca la cual yo amaba, pero nunca pude tener ni mostrarle todo lo que le escribí, esta es la historia de una vieja canción aquella de la de la primera vez que ame.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Recuerdo cuando pasábamos cada día juntos, que siempre vestía de una manera tan extraña pero perfecta, cuando se cubría el rostro con aquel sombrero fedora que solía usar se avergonzaba por cualquier comentario que le hiciera, que le gustaba correr por ahí o dar vueltas en algún lugar vacio ya sea un edificio el gimnasio cuando estaba solo, que me gustaba verlo cuando se columpiaba en los pequeños columpios de aquel parque que solíamos frecuentar de noche solo para matar el tiempo.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Recuerdo que siempre le seguía el juego –_ Quiero ver las estrellas _– Yo no lo necesitaba porque con el simple hecho de ver su rostro veía las estrellas, porque esa hermosas pecas que el poseía eran MIS estrellas. _-Satélites,__flotando por el universo en busca de señal,__señales de vida__, __en su constelación electro radiograma de amor, mensajes o evidencias de amor,__destellos de mil años luz –_Jamás entendí lo que quería decir eso, siempre decía lo mismo cuando nos recostábamos en el césped a contemplar las estrellas.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Recuerdo el día que me tomaste fotos a pesar de que yo te decía que pararas pero tú no me escuchabas y seguías, yo solo te ignoraba mientras escuchaba música con mis cascos puestos, esa canción que tanto te gustaba aunque a mi me pareciera demasiado cursi, ese día para mí fue el más hermoso solo por el simple hecho de que lo pasamos todo el día en casa recostados en el suelo por el calor que hacia ese día, que tu tenias antojo de algo helado y terminaste convenciéndome de comprarte un helado de tu sabor preferido, que a ti no te pareció la idea de vestir apropiadamente y solo querías usar mi camisa favorita solo porque tenias calor, que ese día me dejaste juntar tus labios con los míos y que tenían ese dulce sabor que mas amaba; fresas.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Recuerdo el día que no me sonrió por primera vez, que en sus ojos había lagrimas y de su boca solo salían disculpas, que lamentabas el no haberme dicho antes que te irías de mi lado, que yo aun seguía sin decirte lo que sentía por ti a pesar de que tu ya lo habías dicho aquello que sentías por mí y como el idiota que fui te dije que hicieras lo que quisieras que a mí no me importaba lo que tu quisieras hacer, que tu para mí al fin al cabo nunca fuiste nada, que me diste una bofetada y solo corriste con lagrimas en tus bellos ojos, que me dejaste en ese lugar donde cada noche contemplábamos las estrellas.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Recuerdo aquel día que te vi ahí en la estación de trenes, esperando al tren en el que partirías, en el que te irías y no volverías, me acerque a ti te pedí disculpas cuando lo que en realidad quería decirte otras palabras, tu solo me abrazaste con todas tus fuerzas mientras dejabas caer las lagrimas que jamás me gustaron ver en esos bellos ojos tuyos, te separaste de mi porque tu tren ya había llegado, yo solo me quede de pie viendo como desaparecías de mi vida, pero tú no te preocupes jamás lo hiciste de mi corazón, tu giraste y me diste tu sonrisa más hermosa que jamás me hayas dado y eso me hizo feliz.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Recuerdo el día que a nuestro hogar – porque si yo aun lo consideraba nuestro – llego una carta, en la que decía que tu ya no estabas en este mundo, que me habías dejado, moriste y ese día no solo tu moriste también lo hizo mi corazón. La carta decía cosas que jamás quería haber visto, escuchado o dicho en mi vida, tú me dejaste ese día.

Fui a donde tu bello cuerpo ahora descansa, en aquel cementerio que jamás creí algún día visitar, ahí en la lapida decía lo que cada noche me decías, _Satélites,__flotando por el universo en busca de señal,__señales de vida__, __en su constelación electro radiograma de amor, mensajes o evidencias de amor,__destellos de mil años luz,_ esas palabras que jamás olvide, ni las palabras ni a ti, ahora siento que me ahogo con las palabras que nunca fui capaz de decirte, porque fui, soy y siempre seré patético.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_Recuerdo a aquel chico era mi tipo ideal,__una dulce perla blanca la cual yo amaba__, __pero nunca pude tener __ni mostrarle todo lo que le escribí__, ni los __mensajes o evidencia de amor__, __Esta es la historia de una vieja canción __aquella__ de la primera vez que lo ame._

* * *

><p>Triste? si la verdad a mi si me pareció triste, así que por favor no me odien, suficiente me odio yo misma por escribir esto. TTwTT<p> 


End file.
